


Happy Ending

by dreamyghost



Series: Happy Ending [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 01:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20201290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyghost/pseuds/dreamyghost
Summary: Why couldn’t he have his happy ending?





	Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for a friend, hope you enjoy this little short thing :-)

Frankly, like most things, all of this was Katherine Pierce’s fault. Had he not met that cold-hearted bitch, he would have never turned, never ached, and never lived to see Stefan take another away. So cheers, Katherine Pierce. This drink’s to you.

“Rough night?”

“Isn’t it always?”

Alaric joined him at the bar, asking the bartender for his usual.

“What’d you do this time?”

Damon smirked sadly. “What makes you think I did anything?”

Alaric shrugged. “Cause you always do.”

Yes. Yes he does.

* * *

Damon could hear the two of them snuggling up with each other in Stefan’s room, giggling and whispering sweet nothings to each other. 

_ Saying I love you _ over and over again.

It was disgusting really. 

In an attempt to block them out, he put on his headphones to listen to music. Of course, his vampire hearing rendered the attempt useless.

Maybe it was because there was a part of him that wanted to listen and pretend Elena was whispering those sweet nothings to him.

He always wondered if his obsession with Katherine led to his feelings for Elena. Of course, he’d have to be delusional if he claimed they had nothing to do with each other.

It had everything to do with her.

Katherine was cold, rough, and took what she wanted with no remorse. Damon himself had unknowingly inherited those traits from her when she turned. Everything about Katherine hurt. The way she held his neck when they kissed, the way she tugged his hair, like it was a threat. The way she pretended Damon was Stefan when they slept together. 

Everything about her hurt, hurt, hurt. 

It was the same with Elena, in different ways.

When she looked at him with her big, pleading eyes, begging him to be a better man—nothing but hurt. 

They way Elena delicately touches him had the same effect as Katherine sucking it his blood. It hurt. 

But it felt  _ so good _ . 

Why couldn’t he be Stefan?

For once in his life, why couldn’t he be someone’s first choice?

It wasn’t fair. 

_ Why, why, why? _

Why did it hurt so much?

“Damon?”

Elena was staring at him from across Stefan’s room. How’d he—

“Damon, is something wrong?”

Stefan was nowhere to be found, but it was unlikely he had left the home. With a little concentration, he heard Stefan somewhere downstairs. He only had seconds. 

“Damon, what’re you—”

Elena’s words were swallowed by Damon’s lips as he sped across the room and sealed her words with a kiss. 

A short-lived kiss. 

Once Elena recovered from her initial shock, she slapped Damon as hard as her fragile human hand could. Of course, physically the slap didn’t hurt, but the rejection hurt deeper than any stake could.

Elena stared at him with a hurt expression, and then she looked up. 

Without warning, Damon was thrown across the room and landed hard on the floor.

“Stefan, wait!” Elena grabbed Stefan’s raised arm, “Stefan, it’s okay!”

“No, it’s not okay!” Stefan took his arm away from Elena and stalked Damon, who was still lying on the ground. “It’s one thing to be in love with my girlfriend. As long as it motivates you to help me protect her, I don’t care. It’s another thing to actually kiss her ”

Stefan picked Damon up from his shirt. Sure, Damon was much stronger than his younger sibling, but he deserved this.

“She doesn’t love you. Get over it.”

With that, Stefan let him go and shoved him. Damon took one last glance at Elena. Her expression was unreadable.

He sped off without sparing another glance back.

* * *

“You’re a dick.”   


“I’ll drink to that.”

The two men at the bar took a shot of their drinks; the glasses echoed all around when they slammed it back on the table. It was nearly closing time for The Grill, and Damon and Alaric were one of the few guests left. 

“Like, the biggest dick in the world.”

“Plenty of women have certainly used that expression to describe me,” Damon said with a sly smile.

Alaric groaned and threw a couple of bills on the counter.

“I don’t know how Elena and Stefan put up with you."

Now there’s a curious thought.

“She didn’t actually say anything to me.”

“Damon—”

“She actually looked conflicted.”

“Damon,” He looked up from his drink, “Don’t get your hopes up. There’s no happy ending for you there.”

Alaric patted his shoulder, looking like he actually felt sorry for this asshole. He said goodnight and left Damon alone with his drink.

Elena’s expression remained burned in his mind. The glass broke under his grip.

Why couldn’t he have his happy ending?


End file.
